Trickery and Truth
by Thalisirwen
Summary: Post season 4. Buffy and Spike are in love....or are they? COMPLETE
1. Part One

Title: Untitled  
Author: Thalisirwen  
Rating: PG-13  
Ship: B/S, W/S  
Spoilers: Season 4, Post 'Something Blue'  
Timing: Around the time of "Doomed"  
Notes: * * = emphasis // \\ \\ = thought. Tara doesn't exist (sorry but its easier to write this fic w/out her in) ******* = Time passed by  
Summary: Willow has broken the spell, but somehow Spike and Buffy are still, kinda, well, y'know....  
  
===========  
Part 1  
  
"Spike and I are getting married!" Willow could clearly remember the scenes D'Hoffryn had shown her, before she saw them fighting for their lives against those demons.  
The very thought of it had made her shake with anger and jealousy. Her friend knew how much she liked him. Make that *ex* friend. Buffy was, to sum it up, a slut. Much as she hated to admit it, Willow couldn't think of any way better to describe her. As for Spike, he had that immortal gorgeousness that attracted her to him in the first place. Then there was Oz. Well, there *had* been Oz, but then he left. It hurt so much when he left her. But not as much as when she heard those 6 words. Words that made her feel like her heart had been ripped out and cut into tiny pieces, made her feel sick every time she thought of it, made her cry the sleepless nights away. "Spike and I are getting married!" The Slayers excited voice played over and over in her head, like a record that had got stuck.  
Of course, she had liked him for ages, only it wasn't until she saw the outcome of her spell that she realised how *much* she liked the bleach-blond vampire. More than liked. Then, when he and Buffy carried on seeing each other after the spell had been broken...she could feel her eyes blazing with jealousy, almost blinding her to any logical thought. Okay, so they weren't actually getting *married* - that would have been impossible with him being a vampire - but they were still together.  
//Buffy and Spike, Buffy and Spike, Buffy and Spike. \\  
All she could think of. Spike was on her mind, 24/7; it seemed impossible to think of anyone else. Even when she did sleep, he haunted her dreams.  
It angered her that he was with that slut. After all, who had he talked to when he escaped the Initiative? Her. Who did he turn to when Buffy wanted to stake him right there and then, on Giles' doorstep? Her. Who had stopped him committing suicide after Xander had been so cruel to him? Her. Who fed him blood when he was tied up at Giles' and Buffy refused to feed him? Her. Who had he slowly built up a friendship with over the past months? Her.  
It was always her he had turned to. Willow. Not Buffy, Willow. Then along came the queen of sluttiness, with her irresistible half-smile and expert flirting, and took him away. Not that anything ever happened between them. She only wanted him to make Riley jealous. The closest *she* ever got to Spike was when he tried to drain her, right there on her bed. He had admitted he would've drained her, that time in the Bronze. Shame he never did.   
Willow often wondered what might've happened, if Spike *had* drained her all that time ago. Would she be dead? Or would she be with him now, vamped out over a fresh kill?  
//Better off dead now\\ she thought to herself. //Oh Goddess! Will I ever find happiness? \\ Willow mentally kicked herself as that thought passed through her head. She had neglected her religion over the past few months, being too preoccupied with the whole Buffy-Spike thing. //If Buffy were here now... \\   
As if she were on cue, Buffy entered the dorm.   
"Hey Willow." She greeted her roommate cheerily.   
"Slayer." The redhead replied coldly, barely acknowledging her ex-best friend.  
"Just grabbing some things before I head back to Spike's place!" Buffy threw open her wardrobe door and grabbed a few garments from the rails, not seeming to notice Willows coldness towards her, or the hateful way she was glowering across the room at her.  
"I'll have all my stuff moved out of here by the weekend." The Slayer stated.  
"Huh?"  
"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm moving in with Spike...hey Willow, are you okay?" The blonde saw a strange expression in the witch's eyes.  
"You're. Moving. In. With. Spike." Willow said through clenched teeth.  
"Don't worry Wills," began the Slayer, no seeing the problem. "I'm sure you'll find a new roomie soon."  
"That's not the problem, you slut." Willow spat out angrily.  
"*What?* Willow, what is up with you? You've been acting strange ever since Spike and I... Oh..." Buffy paused as the realisation hit her. //Willow. In love with Spike? That can't be. He's mine, and mine alone! \\ She thought crossly.  
"I know you liked him, but I didn't know you liked him *that* much. But Spike's *mine* Willow, and you have to understand that. So keep away from him! Or I will hit you so hard you won't wake up from the coma for years!" she threatened, storming out of the room.  
Willow stared after her in anger. 


	2. Part Two

Part 2  
  
//Huh. I should've taken up D'Hoffryn's offer the moment he made it.\\ Thought the witch resentfully. //D'Hoffryn... now there's a thought.\\ She toyed with the talisman in her hands. //If I were a vengeance demon...I'd give the slut warts all over...and make her hair fall out. That'd wipe that smug smile off her face.\\ She stared at the talisman, wondering about life as a demon. //No. Couldn't put up with the whole ugly face thing.\\ She put the talisman away in her drawer, still relishing in the thought of a bald, wart-covered Buffy. Sitting at her desk, she tried to concentrate on levitating a large book, but all the old, secret thoughts of Spike and hatred of the Slayer began creeping back into her mind, and the book flew out of the open window.  
"Ow! Bloody Hell!" came a curse from outside. Willow jumped up and ran to the window. Her heart leapt when she saw Spike standing under the window, the book open on the ground. "Watch where you're throwing stuff!"  
The witch remembered the Slayers threat. "Oh. Er, sorry...um, could you throw it back up here please?" she asked trying not to stare at his handsome face.   
"I'll bring it up," the vampire said, picking the book off the ground. "Vengeance spell," he read the page the book had fallen open at. "Who rattled your cage Red?" He looked up, but she had gone from the window. Shrugging, he entered the building and made his way up to the redhead's room. Getting no answer when he knocked, he pushed open the door. No one was in. //Strange girl.\\ Spike thought. //Always liked that in a woman.\\ That thought made him really wonder exactly what he was doing with Buffy. /Well, I love 'er.\\ He reasoned with himself. But something made him worry about Willow. She had been acting differently for a while now. He chuckled a little at his anxiety for the girl. "Judge was right when he said we stank of humanity." He said to the empty room.  
  
Spike drove all around Sunnydale looking for the redhead. Much as he hated to admit it, he'd grown fond of her since he escaped from the initiative. //Bloody hell, if she's done something stupid it'll be all my fault\\ he thought //She's helped me out a lot, and what 'ave *I* done in return? Nothing. Nice going mate\\ he told himself. He peered out into the darkness, vamping out to see better. A flash of red hair to his left caught his attention. Jumping out of the car, he saw Willow balancing precariously on a handrail of the bridge over the river.   
"Willow!" he used her real name for the first time ever.  
"Spike!" she said, turning quickly to greet him, wobbling even more.   
The blond pulled her down from the rail. She reeked of alcohol. "Oh, Schpikey! I was having fun!" she pouted in a drunken way as he bundled her into the back of his car.   
  
"Buffy!" Spike called as he entered the apartment the Slayer had persuaded him to buy. He had Willow slung over his shoulder, asleep. "Luv? Willow's stayin' here tonight."  
"*What*?" The Slayers angry voice rang out from the kitchen. Buffy came into the living room to see Spike laying her ex-best friend on the sofa and covering her up with a blanket.   
"She's bloody plastered pet. Can't send 'er back like this, don't know *what* she'll do," the vampire explained.  
"Can't you just take her home?" the girl asked, arms folded.  
"Her parents are away," replied Spike.  
"But Spiiike! I wanted it to be just us here tonight..." Buffy had walked up to him and was tracing circles on his chest with her finger.  
"I don't want her to be on her own," the vampire pulled away and leant over the sleeping girl.   
"Huh. It's almost as if you love *her* more than you love me," the blonde said sulkily.  
"Buffy, luv, I..." //*do* love her\\ Spike stopped, slightly shocked as he realised his true feelings for the redhead. Buffy was frowning at him. //What am I doing here?\\ He asked himself. //Cos you love the Slayer\\ a little voice inside him answered. //I do? Yeah, I do. Why else would I be here?\\ Spike couldn't quite figure what exactly made him love the Slayer. She was still frowning at him. Feeling guilty he walked over to her, and kissed her deeply, "It's getting late, pet." He grinned as she took his hand and led him into the bedroom. 


	3. Part Three

Part 3  
  
Willow awoke in a strange dark place. Sitting up she peered into the gloom until her eyes became accustomed to the dark. She could just about make out a lamp shape nearby. Reaching over, she clicked it on and looked at her surroundings. //Spikes apartment\\ she mused. She could still remember when he'd bought it, he was so pleased he'd called her up and invited her around to see it. //Boy this place has had a woman's touch recently. Buffys touch. Shoulda known, with that bad decorating and *hideous* rug\\ She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the rug. She looked at her watch. 5.30am. //What *happened*?\\ The witch couldn't remember a thing since she entered the bar, but had a vague idea of what happened. She groaned. "Willow you idiot!" she told herself. She hadn't got so drunk since Oz left.  
The apartment was silent. Not wishing to wake anyone, Willow tiptoed stealthily around, in search of the bathroom. Peeping into a nearby room, she saw the Slayers form, clinging tightly to a deliciously nude Spike. Blushing deeply she crept into the room behind her, finding, with relief, the bathroom.   
  
The witch checked her appearance in the mirror. //Better be off as soon as the sun rises\\ she thought, running her fingers through her hair. Her bracelet got caught in it, and fell to the floor when she tried to untangle it. Bending down to pick it up, Willow noticed a piece of paper wedged behind the U-bend of the sink. Pulling it out, she stood up to read it. It was in Buffy's handwriting. //Love spell to Make him yours\\ Willow read silently. //Cast a circle...(see Willows book)...light a red candle...say 'Venus, Aphrodite, heed my plea, I wish for...(Spike)...to come to me. May he love me with a passionate fire, for he is the one that I desire...\\ Willow stopped reading. //The bitch has cast a spell on him!\\ She thought furiously. //That's why he's so in love with her! I *have* to stop this!\\ With that, she stormed off out the apartment into the first rays of the rising sun.   
  
It wasn't until she arrived at her dorm room that she realised she was still holding the paper with the Slayers spell on. //Dammit! Now she'll know I found her out!\\ Willow cursed. Hiding it under her laptop, she turned to see her book lying open on the desk. //'course, Spike was gonna bring it up...but I ran off,\\ she remembered. //Vengeance spell\\ she read the page it was open at, tempted. //I suppose a *little* vengeance won't hurt...\\ she thought //No, I can't do that, even if she has cast that awful head-messing spell on poor Spike. It's more important to break that spell...I can't bear to see him with Slutty any longer\\ Willow grinned as she thought of Spike's old nickname for the Slayer. He hated her as much as she did, that's for sure. 


	4. Part Four

Part 4  
  
'Closed until further notice' the sign on the door of the magic shop read. "Great. Just when I need supplies," said Willow aloud. //I guess I'll have to go to the one in the next town, this can't wait\\ she thought.  
Returning to her dorm room, she found the blinds had been drawn, and it was in darkness. Switching on the light, she glanced around. Spike was sitting on the edge of her bed, a concerned expression on his face.  
"Red!" he exclaimed.  
"Spike? Is everything okay? How did you get here?"   
Spike motioned to the tarp on the floor. "Ran. I need to talk to you, Red...it's about Buffy."   
Willow put down her bag and pulled up a chair, sitting opposite him. "What about her?"   
"Are you sure you lifted that spell? The one that went wrong" he asked.  
"Yeah," replied the witch. "Why, what's wrong Spike?"  
He motioned for her to move closer  
"It's just...these feelings I have for the Slayer," he began in a low voice. "They don't *feel* right." He sighed, "Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing with her. I don't know what happened. One minute I'm tied to the watcher's chair vowing to kill her, the next thing I know I'm waking up in bed beside her, and I could never dream of hurting her." The vampire gave her a confused look, and leaned further forward. "What's happening to me Willow?"  
The redhead drew a breath. Should she tell him? How? Silently she got up, and retrieved the paper from under her laptop, and handed it to him. He read it silently. "I found this in your apartment," Willow said softly. "It's in Buffy's handwriting."  
Spike said nothing, just stared at the page. There was a look of anguish in his eyes.  
"Spike?" the witch said after what seemed like minutes of silence had passed. She'd never seen the vampire as speechless as this. He looked up from the spell. She was now sitting next to him on the bed; he could feel her warm breath brush against his neck "You mean, she cast a spell on me?" he said, turning. The redhead nodded. "Oh Bloody *Hell!*" he cursed. "I've spent all that cash on that crap she wanted, I've...*shagged* the bitch, all because of some spell?" Spike was getting angry. He jumped up. "I could *kill* 'er!" The moment he said that, a strange look came over his face. "I love her." He spoke as if hypnotised. "I could never hurt her..." He stopped, and frowned, slumping back down on the edge of the bed. //But I *don't* love the Slayer. It's that blasted spell. I love Red\\  
Willow placed a hand on his shoulder, consolingly. //Poor Spike. This has gone too far\\ "Well, I-I think that your apartment is very nice...you could always sell it, if you want, or repaint it. And-and... You don't love her, it's the spell talking, not you. I think can break the spell...if you want me to."  
Spike nodded silently.  
"I need supplies...but the magic shop is closed." She remembered.  
"There's one in the next town Red. I can take you...after all, you are 'elping me," the vampire said, eager to get the spell lifted. He literally dragged Willow out of the room, pulling the tarp over himself as he stepped out into the sun.  
********  
"Thank you! Blessed be." Willow smiled at the old oriental man in the magic shop.  
"Have a safe journey. And good luck with that spell!" the little man called after her as she exited the shop with her supplies. He had given her another spell, better than the one she had been planning to use. After all, it had some good side effects...she'd know about them soon enough.  
  
On the way back to Sunnydale, Spike suddenly pulled into the side of the road.  
"Spike?" Willow said uncertainly.  
"Could you do that spell now?" he asked, not looking at her. //I can't put up with loving Buffy any longer\\   
"Here? Um...sure. You got a light?" the witch replied. The vampire pulled a box of matches out of his pocket as Willow climbed into the back of the car to set up the spell. "Um...it says here that you have to be present when I cast the undoing spell," she read the printed sheet the man in the magic shop had given her.   
"Yeah?" replied Spike, "not just your way of getting me into the backseat so you can have your wicked way with me?" he grinned broadly as Willow blushed and looked away. //If only!\\ she thought as he joined her on the back seat.   
"Just kidding luv." //Did I just call her luv?\\  
The witch shrugged it off. //Just a slip of the tongue. Hmm...Spike's tongue...okay Willow, stay *focused!*\\  
Focusing all her energy and concentration on the matter at hand, she cast a circle and began the spell. 


	5. Part Five

Part 5  
  
"...so mote it be!" the witch cried loudly, and snuffed out the candle. Closing the circle, she noticed Spike staring intently at her. "Still love Buffy?" she asked as she began to pack the things away. The vampire was still staring at her. "I hate the stupid chit...I still love you though." He replied //What?! Did I just...\\ he saw Willows amazed face. //Yes, I did. I just told Red I love her. Oh bloody hell! What did I have to go and do that for?\\ He was unable to keep from staring at her.  
//He loves me!\\ the redhead thought excitedly. //Wait. It could be the spell gone wrong.\\ she grabbed the spell and read through it. There was a sentence at the bottom of the details she didn't understand. "Do you know what this means?" she asked, holding the page up to Spikes lusty gaze. He stopped staring for a few seconds to read the sentence.  
"It's in Latin... true desires will be shown," the blond read out then paused. He blinked, and looked back at the page "Once these desires have been realised..." he continued, "...the spell is complete." He looked at his hands. "Well, secret's out," he muttered, slumping back against the seat, waiting to be staked. Instead she put a hand on his.  
"Well, um, seeing as we're telling secrets...I sorta like you too, Spike," she whispered.  
The vampire looked up at her smiling face. Acting on impulse (or was it still the spell?) he reached for her and pushed her down onto the seat, laying on top of her and capturing her mouth into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go, as he ran his fingers through her hair. His cool tongue flicked in and out of her mouth, teasing hers before retreating back into his own mouth, her tongue dashing in to retrieve it. They kissed for what seemed like forever, until Willow pulled her head away a little, gasping for air.   
"Sorry pet, I forgot you needed to breathe." He grinned sheepishly.  
//Wow. I never dreamed he could kiss like that\\ she thought, amazed. Spike had started gently kissing her neck. His lips were soft and his kiss skilled. //Well he has had over a hundred years of practice\\ thought Willow, closing her eyes and relishing in the vampires tender kisses. He reached a spot just behind her ear and she groaned in pleasure. Noticing her satisfied groan, Spike carried on kissing her there, until she became almost breathless in ecstasy.   
"Spiiike!" she breathed as he kissed harder. She pulled his lips away from her neck and kissed them, making a low, contented purr emit from the vampires throat.  
She stopped kissing him surprised. "I never knew vampires could purr," she said to him.  
"Yeah. Some do, when they're really 'appy." He grinned down at her devilishly.   
Willow was elated. "I guess I really did get my wicked way with you." She grinned mischievously at him, remembering what he'd said before the spell, and they started kissing again.  
********  
"So, how's about we get back? It'll be quite late by the time we return. You gonna 'elp me decide how we're going to redecorate our apartment?" the blond said as he sat up and climbed into the front of the car.  
The redhead joined him. "Did you just say *our* apartment?" she asked, still slightly breathless from their kissing.   
Spike raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, you don't *have* to move in..."   
"Of course I will!" Willow threw her arms around him.  
********  
"Err...pet? We should get going."  
"Yeah," replied the witch, dreamily. Spike put an arm around her as they drove towards Sunnydale. 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
"Did you *have* to drive over that sign?"  
"Done it before, never tired of it."  
"Oh you're awful!...Okay, it *was* rather fun, but...oh you're terrible!"  
Two familiar voices in the apartment woke Buffy. She had fallen asleep in her clothes, waiting for Spike to return. She got off the bed and walked into the sitting room.  
"Spike!" she smiled seductively at him, the saw her ex-friend sitting beside him on the sofa.   
"Willow."  
"Slutty."  
Buffy ignored the witch and turned to the vampire. "Where have you been? I've been so worried." She sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Willow needed some things from the magic shop. It was closed, so I drove her to the one in the next town," Spike explained, pushing the Slayer from his lap onto the floor. "Only we got a little side-tracked on the way home." He smiled lovingly at the witch, who giggled.  
Buffy looked up at him, annoyed, then looked over at her ex-best friend. "*Willow!*" she exclaimed, jumping up. "What did I tell you about staying away from Spike? I *told* you, he's *mine*."  
"The spells broken, Buffy." Willow stood up.  
"*What?*" Buffy looked furious. Spike could see what was coming next. He jumped up from the sofa and caught the Slayers fist only moments before it connected with the witch's jaw. Pinning her arms behind her back, he growled into her ear. "If you ever harm my Red, I'll kill you, chip or no chip!"  
"Buffy, I think you'd better leave," Willow said calmly.  
The Slayer backed away from the pair, then grabbing her shoes and bag from by the door, left hurriedly.  
  
The couple awoke late the next morning to a loud knocking at the door. They had fallen asleep in front of the TV, which was now showing some sort of daytime chat show. Bleary-eyed, Willow went to answer the door. Xander stood there.   
"Oh hi Xander! Come on in!" Willow greeted her friend.   
"Buffy sent me over...for her stuff," he said, stepping into the sitting room. "Er...hi Spike!" he said awkwardly to the sleepy vampire on the sofa.  
"Xander," Spike acknowledged him, getting up. "So, you're 'ere for Slutty's things then?"  
"Hey that's my friend you're talking about! What happened between her and you, anyway?" the boy inquired.  
"Buffy cast a spell on Spike, to make him love her," Willow cut into the conversation, as Spike disappeared into the bedroom "I sort of broke the spell, but there was a *little* side effect..."   
"Which was?"   
The redhead handed him the spell, now translated. Xander read it, a baffled look of his face.  
"What does this mean?" he asked. It was at that moment Spike returned, with a box of all Buffy's things. Something clicked in Xanders mind as Spike handed him the box. "You? And Spike?"   
Willow nodded, with a smile.  
Shifting the box onto one arm, Xander hugged his friend, then shook hands with the vampire, not sure who was more shocked at this action.   
"I'm very happy for you!" he beamed. "You make a great couple."  
"Thanks mate," said Spike, surprised. "You're not as much of a whelp as I thought you were."  
"Hey!"  
"Ey, I'm only joking...whelp. No, thanks, really," Xander noticed the sincerity in the vampires voice, then saw how both Willow and Spike were looking at each other hungrily.   
"Well, I'd best be going," he grinned "I can see you two need to be alone."  
"Don't forget the rug!" Spike said. "I always hated that thing."  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Well, who'd have thought Buffy was only here yesterday?" said Willow as she threw down her paintbrush and looked around with satisfaction. They had spent the whole day redecorating the apartment, the furniture Buffy had chosen, now in a skip outside, had been replaced with items chosen by both Willow *and* Spike. Together they'd managed to get the whole apartment decorated. It looked beautiful.   
"Don't lets talk about Slutty luv," Spike said as he put his arms around her. The redhead yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. It was late.  
"I'll take the sofa Pet. You need sleep more than I do."   
Willow looked at the sofa, and then at Spike. "Oh, I don't think you need to do that..." she said, smiling coyly.  
He scooped her from the ground and carried her into the bedroom, and the door slammed shut on the now-darkened sitting room.  
Willow wasn't the only one moaning with pleasure that night...  
  
THE END 


End file.
